Twelfth Doctor
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = The Doctor; Doctor Who; 12th Doctor | continuity = Doctor Who | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = The TARDIS | known relatives = Doctors I-XI (predecessors) | status = | born = 2013 | died = 2017 | 1st appearance = "The Day of the Doctor" | final appearance = "Twice Upon a Time" | actor = Peter Capaldi }} The Twelfth Doctor, commonly referred to simply as "The Doctor", was the main character in the 2005 BBC revival television series Doctor Who. On August 4th, 2013, BBC America officially announced that Scottish actor Peter Capaldi would be taking on the role of the Twelfth Doctor, replacing the departing Matt Smith. Biography The Eleventh Doctor regenerated into the Twelfth Doctor inside the TARDIS in front of Clara Oswald. His very first words were, "I've got new kidneys! I don't like the color". Doctor Who: The Time of the Doctor Before he could even get acclimated to his new form and surroundings, the Doctor was thrust into his first adventure. The TARDIS was swallowed by a Tyrannosaur and after it had exited the time vortex, spat it up in the middle of Victorian-era London, before going on a rampage across the Thames River. The Doctor promised himself to return the animal to its proper place, but before it could take action, it spontaneously combusted. Taking a beat, the Doctor tried to adjust to his new form, but was disturbed by this new body's advanced age, grey hair and intense eyebrows (which he described as "attack eyebrows" that he could open bottle caps with). He was low on patience and had yet to master his social skills. However, he did enjoy the fact that he appeared to be Scottish now.Clara was taken aback by this dynamic new change in the Doctor, but was still committed towards helping him. The Doctor and Clara reunited with persons from this era that they had met in the past; namely, Vastra, her wife Jenny Flint and their Sontaran valet, Strax. While Clara spent time with the three of them, the Doctor disappeared on his own. The Doctor discovered that several more deaths had been taking place in London as a result of spontaneous combustion. He later met back up with Clara at a restaurant under the pretense that they had each secretly arranged to meet the other there. In fact, this was a lure by a group of clockwork robot men, who are harvesting organs to slowly transform themselves into humans. They were behind the cases of spontaneous combustion to obscure any evidence of their practices. The Doctor and Clara were captured, but eventually escaped from the clockwork leader's dungeon chamber beneath the restaurant. Vastra, Jenny and Strax came to their aid to fight off the other robots. When things settled down, Clara received a surprising telephone call. It was from the Eleventh Doctor, from the past, contacting her in the future. He pleaded with her to be patient with this new incarnation of himself and that the new Doctor will be scared and in need of her help. Realizing that the Twelfth Doctor was fully aware of this phone call from the past, it became easier for her to connect with this new incarnation. Doctor Who: Deep Breath Notes & Trivia See also External Links * * References ---- Category:Doctor Who/Season 34 characters Category:Time Lords Category:Time travelers Category:Peter Capaldi Category:2013/Character births Category:2017/Character deaths